Sólo en tu imaginación
by Babi Baker
Summary: "Porque un corazón agrietado jamás ama como la primera vez, y por eso te despides de esa idea y la encierras bajo mil cadenas en el rincón más oscuro de tu mente. Porque aunque no lo quieras, una relación con Teresa Lisbon sólo es posible en tu imaginación." Angst. Patrick POV.


Solo en tu imaginación.

**N/A: **Me temo que ésta también es Angsty… Pero prometo que lo próximo que publique les hará sonreír. Éste capítulo va dedicado a la inigualable JulietKoike, eres increíble!

**Disclaimer: Noooooop, aunque el niño Jesús no me lo trajo el año pasado, sigue en mi lista este año, vamos a ver si se cumple. *cruzando los dedos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza***

Das una tercera vuelta en tu supuesta cama y observas al techo con obstinación. Nunca antes te había molestado el hecho de padecer de insomnio, lo veías como un castigo muy bien merecido, una cruz que debías cargar por todo el sufrimiento que has causado.

Pero hoy si te fastidia, no solo te fastidia, te duele, porque es solo una cosa la que te mantiene despierto a esta hora, y es Lisbon, la fiera agente de ojos verdes que suele cargar con todo lo que le arroje la vida sin importar cuanto duela.

Realmente es una santa, no importa si ella no quiere creerlo, tú sabes que es así. ¿Qué otro título se le da a alguien como ella? ¿A alguien que acepta de buen agrado todos los golpes que lanzas en su dirección? Ese pensamiento te revuelve el estómago, eres un imbécil por hacerle tanto daño, la verdad es que no mereces ni siquiera que te dirija la palabra, y aun así ella se te entregó por completo, casi perdiendo la vida por ti en ocasiones. ¿Y cómo le agradeciste? Con palabras cargadas de veneno, un veneno que claramente le había herido profundamente.

Recuerdas el día de hoy al detalle.

Era temprano cuando bajaste del ático en la mañana, tanto que podrías decir que era tarde, tu intención era hacerte una taza de té y subir de nuevo a seguir revisando el caso de Red John, tu obsesión, tu razón de ser desde hace más de una década.

Todo cambió cuando viste un destello proveniente de la oficina de Lisbon, cuando entras, la ves aparentemente dormida sobre un montón de papeles, el lapicero aún colgaba de su mano, te acercaste aún más, la curiosidad moviéndote, aunque sabías que lo más probable es que fuese más papeleo.

Sientes tu corazón detenerse al leer las primeras palabras en la hoja, estaba redactando su testamento, sabías que todos los policías mantienen uno en caso de que les suceda algo en la línea del deber, pero tenías el presentimiento de que esa no era la causa.

La ira y la culpa se alzaron en tu interior, pero tú te aferraste a la ira, era más fácil de manejar. Le sacudiste el hombro con fuerza, tanto que soltó un gemido antes de despertarse por completo.

- ¿Jane? –preguntó parpadeando. Después de unos segundos de silencio, siguió tu mirada hacia los papeles que tenía en la mesa, todo rastro de color dejó su rostro. En ese momento, te permitiste observarla detenidamente. Estaba más delgada, ella siempre había sido pequeña, pero en una forma saludable, esta nueva contextura era enfermiza y preocupante. Su rostro parecía más angular y ya a esta hora el maquillaje había desaparecido casi por completo, permitiéndole apreciar los círculos azulados bajo sus ojos.

Una puntada de culpa y tristeza se alojó en el fondo de tu estómago, no. No tenías tiempo para pensar en ella o en sus patéticos sentimientos. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, le preguntaste:

- ¿Pensando en seguir el mismo camino que tu padre?

- ¿Qué? –no te pasó desapercibido el brillo de dolor y traición en sus ojos, pero aun así, sabías que herirla era la mejor manera de salvarla aunque te arranque el corazón a pedazos. Llena de rabia e indignación, se levantó del asiento y te encaró, sus bonitos ojos escupiendo fuego, y la palidez sustituida por el rubor de la traición- ¿A qué te refieres Jane? Soy policía, debo tener mi testamento preparado por si acaso.

- ¿Por si acaso qué? ¿Terminas muerta por mi culpa?

- ¿Qué bicho te picó Jane? Trabajar aquí es peligroso, en cualquier momento un sospechoso puede dispararte, o te puedes quedar atrapado en un fuego cruzado. Este pedazo de papel –te dijo tomándolo de la mesa con fiereza- no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sí, estoy consciente de que ahora que un asesino en serie quiere mi cabeza de regalo estoy en más peligro ¡Pero esto es solo un procedimiento de rutina!

- ¿De rutina? ¿Planificar que pasaría si terminas muerta te parece rutinario?

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Jane?

- Nada. ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me pasa absolutamente nada! ¡Sigue planeando tu muerte! De todos modos no me importa.

Viste como el dolor luchaba por desplazar a la furia y te molestaba ser la causa de la humedad de sus ojos y el temblor de sus labios.

- Ya sé que no te importa, y no sé qué demonios hacías aquí en primer lugar. ¿Te parece divertido? ¿Acaso herirme se convirtió en una especie de hobbie retorcido para ti? "Vamos a ver que tanto se necesita para hacer a la estúpida esa llorar" –te imitó, al igual que tú, prefiere sujetarse a la rabia antes de dejarte ver cuánto daño le has causado.- Pues déjame decirte que no funciona. No importa cuánto intentes alejarme de ti, no voy a dejar que destruyas tu vida y te conviertas en el mismo monstruo que te arrebató a tu familia.

No podías soportarlo. ¿Por qué las nombró? Más aún ¿Por qué tenía razón? Sabías que Angie despreciaría la persona en la que te has convertido. Pero no podías escucharlo, no podías admitirlo.

Porque si lo hacías tendrías dudas, y si tuvieses dudas, correrías el peligro de abandonar tus planes, de dejar la venganza, el único propósito que te ha mantenido andando los últimos diez años.

Lo único que necesitas es ver la sangre correr por su cuerpo, la luz desaparecer de sus ojos. No necesitas nada más.

La tomas de los hombros con rudeza, con tanta que sabes que probablemente le dejarás moratones. Sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa, y en ese momento te preguntaste qué harías. ¿Qué podías hacer para que desistiese, para que viviese su vida en vez de malgastarla intentando ayudarte?

La respuesta te asquea y repele con fuerza, pero sabes que la única manera de mantenerla a salvo.

- No te atrevas a hablar sobre ellas. Ni siquiera pienses en ponerte a su nivel. Ellas son demasiado importantes y estoy seguro de que ellas tampoco querrían verme discutiendo a cada rato y mucho menos con alguien como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo? Okay, Jane. Que sea como tú quieras. –recogió sus cosas y tomó el testamento. Lo rompió en pedazos y lo botó a la basura, demasiado molesta como para despedirse.

Sabías que no debías pero aun así la curiosidad pudo contigo y tomaste los trozos destruidos de la papelera.

Por eso estás aquí, acostado en la copia barata de una cama, con los trozos de un testamento olvidado hecho pedazos bajo la almohada, viendo al techo y preguntándote si hiciste lo correcto, si aquellas palabras en la última voluntad de Lisbon merecían una mejor audiencia.

Cierras los ojos y las ganas de llorar te golpean con fuerza, si te esfuerzas mucho, casi puedes escuchar su voz junto a ti, oler la canela de su perfume, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, si usas a fondo la imaginación y le das rienda suelta al optimismo y la ingenuidad, sabes que sería posible que algún día, de verdad puedas ser la única persona que escuche su voz en el fuego de la pasión, el único que pueda comprobar si su piel de verdad sabe a canela, que tal vez seas tú el que pueda abrazarla por el resto de la noche, murmurando palabras de amor en su oído.

Pero sabes que ahí debe quedarse, en tu imaginación, porque solo le traerás dolor, porque la convertirás en el objetivo principal de Red John, porque se merece algo mejor, alguien que la quiera como la número uno, que la convierta en la dueña de su mundo y la reina de sus pensamientos, y sabes con certeza que ese alguien no eres tú.

Probablemente en unos meses ya te habrá perdonado, porque así es ella. Y seguirá enfrascada en intentar ayudarte, entonces todo volverá a como era antes de hoy, tú serás el hombre inalcanzable, descorazonado, guiado por la venganza y ella será la mujer que intenta ayudarlo, que arriesga su vida y corazón por él, que hará de todo para salvarlo.

Y sabes que será así por un largo tiempo, porque incluso después de Red John, si sobrevives y no terminas en la cárcel, las cosas no serán igual entre ustedes, porque un hombre no cambia de la noche a la mañana, porque un amor destrozado no se arregla de la nada.

Porque un corazón agrietado jamás ama como la primera vez, y por eso te despides de esa idea y la encierras bajo mil cadenas en el rincón más oscuro de tu mente.

Porque aunque no lo quieras, una relación con Teresa Lisbon sólo es posible en tu imaginación.

**N/A: Parece que en realidad el té con galletas chispeadas de chocolate si ayuda a la inspiración… Si tienen alguna sugerencia, déjenmelo saber.**


End file.
